Spectral Nightmares Ghostly Saviours
by Norty lil angel
Summary: When Naruto first found out he could see and talk to ghosts he was fine with it. It was when they talked back that everything that was meant to happen goes wrong. No parings yet. Vote for Naruto's gender inside. Apologys for short first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had started when he was seven. The ability to see and talk to ghosts that was. He would often have the time to natter about nothing, while his otherworldly companions drifted about.

For the five years he talked to them not once did they talk back. But in one hour that changed his life, he went from chatty to withdrawn, calculating. Never trusting anyone. But before we get into that, lets go back to when it happened.

_When the ghosts talked back._

(Ninja Academy, an hour after team sorting)

Naruto pouted in his seat, giving a quick glance at Sakura, and a glare at Sasuke. He sighed, and exclaimed, "When is our sensei gonna get here? I'm bored! Wait! I know!"

He grasped a blackboard rubber, and placed it precariously on the door that was the only way in and out of the room they were currently in.

Sakura looked at him incredulously, before reprimanding, "Our sensei is a _jounin_. Do you really think he'll fall for that? I me-"

She was cut off as a man with gravity defying silver hair walked through the door, and was hit on the head by the eraser, making a puff of white chalk dust appear. Naruto fell onto the floor laughing, and Sakura looked incredulous still.

Sasuke hmmphed. Naruto, who was still on the floor stiffened, and looked into nowhere, before gesturing wildly with his hands and standing back up.

Kakashi, the person that had walked through the door, (obviously) looked at them weirdly and said, "My first opinion of you is that," he flicked the rubber that was still on his head off, "I hate you,"

He told them to meet him on the roof, and disappeared. Sakura, as soon as he had left, decided to give Naruto an ear full, before practically floating after Sasuke, to Naruto's cries of, "Why Sakura, why?"

His only reply was a faint, "Dobe,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, and shivered as a man walked through him. It was the one that listened to him every day, at the same time. Naruto waved at him and said, "Sorry but I'm busy. How abouts you come by mine for dinner?" momentarily forgetting that ghosts can't eat.

The spectral image nodded slightly, but mouthed something. Naruto sighed to himself, wishing that his friends could talk back, before he ran through the floating figure, and running up the stairs the the roof yelling, "See ya later!" over his shoulder.

While running, he remembered talking with the Sandaime Hokage, when he had first seen his new room-mates.

_Flashback_

_Naruto burst into the office, tears streaming down his face, a confused gaze resting around every square inch of the Hokage's office, ignoring the angry shouts from behind him._

_He was wild eyed, and breathing in gasps, jumping every few seconds. Sarutobi frowned at the small blonde, having been interupted talking to another person, that person being Jiraiya._

_"Naruto," he said softly, making the boy tiwst around so fast, his ankle almost broke. Naruto staggered up to him, and placed a hand on the old mans arm, and one onto Jiraiyas. He slightly sighed in relief._

_Sarutobi asked the question, "Whats wrong, Naruto?" Naruto clenched his fist into Sarutobi's sleeve, and said in a small voice, "Can't you see them? They're everywhere!"_

_"See who?"_

_"The people! The ones that float, and that one over there," Naruto began whimpering, "He's looking at me weirdly, he has a knife, and he keeps getting closer. He's licking his lips. Who on earth is he?"_

_Sarutobi frowned again, giving a glance to his companion, who shrugged his shoulders. The aged Hokage faced Naruto again, and asked gently, "What's he doing now?"_

_Naruto, who had shut his eyes, opened them and screamed, arms raised waiting for a deadly blow that will never come._

_He began shivering uncontrollably, rocking back and forth on his backside, hyperventilating._

"Naruto!"

_The knife bearing spectre before him came closer, grinning madly, more appeared, from the walls, the ceiling. One appeared in front of him, brandishing a serrated kunai. Another launched at him with a large sword._

"Naruto!"

_Naruto gave one final look around, as he screeched in fear again, being scooped into a warm grasp that instantly felt cold. Looking up, he saw he was in the clutches of the knife bearing ghost._

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

A stinging sensation made him focus onto where he was, blurry images coming into view at the edge of his vision, as he looked into Sakura's furious face and raised a hand to his throbbing cheek.

The blurry images became sharper, demon faces, clutching glinting weapons. Naruto instinctively reached into his kunai pocket, heart rate increasing, while his attempts to slow it failed.

Sakura frowned, "What are you doing..?" Naruto didn't answer her, head flicking from side to side, seeming like a cornered animal, breathing harshly.

"Sensei!" she called over her shoulder, when Naruto fell to his knees, blood spurting from his mouth, wounds appearing, but disappearing.

Kakashi, hearing the alarm in her tone looked up lazily, knowing there wouldn't be a true harm in the village. Until he saw Naruto getting beaten up by an invisible enemy.

He darted to the blondes side, feeling useless, before Naruto rasped out, "Hokage. Get. Oji-san. _Please._ He's the only one who knows how to stop it,"

Kakashi disappeared, and reappeared minutes later with the Hokage. Naruto by this time, and started slashing at the air.

Sarutobi strode forward, and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, and murmured, "Calm down. Think of your happiest moments. How about that special friend of yours? That comes by everyday? Tell me what he looks like"

Naruto flinched at the touch, but managed to get out, "He's quite tall, in his twenties I think, spiky blonde hair like mine, blue eyes, a long cloak with flames up them," Naruto took a deep shuddering breath, "He wears a headband and a Hokage's hat. He comes to me everyday at two o'clock where ever I am"

Sarutobis light touch stiffened, and he looked on in wonder at Naruto, while Kakashi had a stupefied look on his face.

"Do you know who this man is?" Sarutobi asked, and Naruto shook his head furiously, teeth chattering, but stammered out, "There are Uchihas that come around as well. Most are nice but the others..." he gestured to his arm which was blood-soaked.

Sarutobi nodded, although Naruto couldn't see, but Sasuke strode forward demanding, "What do know about the Uchihas?"

Naruto shook his head again, looking through Sasuke, surrounded by otherworldy appearances, breathing more slowly, becoming cold under Sarutobi's touch.

The Hokage intook a sharp breath, and lightly slapped the boys cheek, the boy in return shivered out, "Cold, oji-san, so cold. I can't breathe.."

Sarutobi freaked even more, and rounded on the blondes team-mates, "Who disturbed him or hit him in anyway? Which one?"

Sakura raised a shaky hand, and Sarutobi glared before returning to Naruto, who was getting limp in his grasp. Raising his head, he said, "Yondaime, I know your Naruto's friend. Yondaime - no Minato - help him, please, give this poor boy a hope in life, give him a purpose. Let him be loved!"

Naruto's breathing had become shallow, barely a wisp, when something thumped him, and his glazed eyes became a little more focused.

He jerked again, as if someone was performing CPR on him, and they became regular, every few seconds Naruto would jerk, and he become more aware of his surroundings.

He breathed in deep, and closed his eyes, before reopening them, and saying unexpectedly, "Does Kakashi-sensei read Icha Icha Paradise? If he does I'll beat him within an inch of his life. For some reason it feels like a family hatred thing..."

Kakashi sweat-dropped, knowing the only person to tell him off for his reading habits was his old sensei, but Naruto said 'family hatred thing'.

His visible eye widened, and Sarutobi noticed, he went "Shush" and disappeared, to face the worst enemy ever to be known. _Paperwork._

Kakashi 'hmmphed' and said in a cheery tone, "Now that that incident of terror is over we can begin. First off I want you to tell me about yourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. PInky, you first,"

"Sensei, how about you start, so we know what to do?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, my hobbies aren't for you to know, and I have no dream, your turn."

Sakura sighed herself, knowing she got nothing from that, before saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like," she looked over to Sasuke and squealed, before resuming, "I dislike Naruto baka, my hobbies are," Sasuke again,"and my dreams are," one final squeal at Sasuke and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay. Blondie, go,"

Naruto growled lightly, but started, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and the old man, and my special friend. I dislike the three minutes it takes for water to boil, and for some reason Icha Icha Paradise. I absolutely hate, no _despise_ those who would put others last, and the K..." He cut himself off, as if he were going to say something he shouldn't before continuing, "My hobbies include reading, training, talking with my friends, hanging out with the old man and learning new jutsus. My dream is to become Hokage, have my friends talk back to me, and hope that people won't spit, maim attempt to murder me, or put me down anymore."

Kakashi frowned but pointed at Sasuke, "Emo boy. Your turn"

Sasuke gave a weak glare before saying, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes but I have dislikes. I have no hobbies and my dream. My dream is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man"

Sakura squeed and exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun! Your so cool!"

Kakashi caught their attention before they left, "You have survival training tomorrow morning, so don't eat or you'll throw up."

Sakura instantly complained, "But we've already done survival training in the academy,"

Kakashi eye-smiled at her and said, "But this one has a sixty-six percent fail rate," to which Naruto twitched to, "Is that all," he muttered under his breath, but Kakashi already caught it, wondering what it meant.

Sakura looked slightly worried but got over it, clinging to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke seemed unworried, and Naruto proceded to talk to midair.

(The next day)

Naruto leant against a tree, watching the clouds make their slow journey across the sky, and Sakura was whining and Sasuke was moping to himself, leaning on one foot.

Finally, Kakashi arrived with an alarm clock, two bells attached to his waist and two bento lunch boxes balanced in his hands.

He smiled and said, "You have an hour to get one of these two bells off me. The person who doesn't get a bell will be tied against a log and will watch the other two eat. And by the way if you don't get a bell you'll have to go back to the academy. You can begin. And as an afterthought. Come at me with the intent to kill,"

Sakura and Sasuke ran off, while Naruto stayed leant on his tree. He had stiffened at the word _kill._

Kakashi frowned, and Naruto stared into nowhere, before standing up and facing Kakashi with a grin, "Your going down!"

Kakashi sighed, and reached into his back pocket. Naruto got into a taijutsu stance, thinking that the cyclops jounin was pulling out a kunai, but instead came a small orange book. Marked XXX.

Naruto glared hatefully at the book, wishing it would burst into flames, when a voice whispered his name, _"Naruto..."_

He jumped and asked, "What?" Kakashi looked at him weirdly before returning to his book and saying, "I didn't say anything,"

_"Naruto..."_

Naruto twirled around, heart hammering, "There it was again! I'm sure I'm not hearing things!"

The voices multiplied, some moaning, others sharp toned and others plain creepy, oozing evil.

_"Narutooooooo..."_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Na-ru-to..."_

_"You."_

_"Are"_

_"The"_

_"One"_

_"Naruto"_

_"Our"_

_"Sacrifice"_

_"The" _

_"One" _

_"To"_

_"Lead"_

_"The"_

_"Way"_

_"Into"_

_"CHAOS!"_

The last voice was whispered loudly in his ear, a ghostly hand placing itself over his mouth, making his breath jump, an icyness and a firey sensastion colliding as one inside of him.

He closed his eyes thumping himself in the chest, and Kakashi took a concerned step forward, but backed off immediately, when Naruto opened his eyes.

A cold icy blue was what the bottom half of his eyes looked like, the top a red so fierce, it looked as if it could burn its way free.

Naruto focused a stare on the book that Kakashi was holding, and said, "I hate Icha Icha Paradise. I suggest you drop it and run," before disappearing, and reappearing to kick Kakashi's head.

Only ninja reflexes prevented it from being hit off, as Kakashi replaced himself with a log, and retreating a safe distance and hiding himself underground.

Naruto tapped his foot lightly against the ground, seeming to test something, before he slammed it, ice spikes and pillars of fire coming out one after the other, making their way to Kakashi's hiding place.

Kakashi grounded his teeth together, and erupted from the ground, aiming a kick at Naruto's midriff. The boy instinctively jumped, but Kakashi anticipated this. He grabbed Naruto's foot, and threw the boy into a tree.

Unexpectedly the tree broke. Naruto stood up, shaking leaves from his hair, and clicked his knuckles, glaring at the book that was still in Kakashi's grasp.

The silver haired ninja looked at it, then placed it down on the floor carefully, wiping away a tear from his eye.

Naruto grinned maniacly and said to himself, "If I catch someone with one of these books again, I'll do to them what I'll do to this book."

He picked up the book, and ripped out the pages one by one, before setting them on fire, and decimating the cover with ice shards and a kunai.

He then proceded to hammer the remains into the ground with a well aimed pillar of ice, and finished it by spearing the ground with on fire ice (Now how did that happen lol)

Kakashi sweatdropped at the extravagance, but backed off warily as Naruto set his gaze on the book reading ninja.

A jingle sound reached Kakashi's ears, as Naruto threw the bells in his hand up and down. Kakashi looked in surprise at his belt and saw. Icicles.

Naruto smirked to himself, and walked into the bushes. He came back with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

Holding out both hands to either side, and dropped one bell on Sakura's head, and the other on Sasuke's.

They both glared, but noticed his eyes immediately, and they caught their bells before they fell. Kakashi was shocked, but shook his head, and said, "You pass!"

Naruto was silent and walked away, Sakura was ecstatic and Sasuke was fuming. He'd seen what the supposed 'dead-last' had done and was extremely jealous.

(With Naruto)

Naruto faced the Hokage that was his friend and asked, "Can you talk too?" not really expecting an answer.

_"Yes, I can. I have been trying to talk to you ever since I found you again, but. Something was blocking it, but that something must have broken through. I'm sorry my seal wasn't strong enough"_

Naruto jumped, and got a closer look at the Hokage. Blue eyes, that matched his old ones, blonde hair, just as mad and as blonde as his own. The same smile, once same attitude.

"Dad?" was asked in a small voice.

_"It's been a long time. Naruto-kun"_

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I will also have a vote.

VOTES!!

Naruto Female:

Naruto Male:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto stared in wonder at the person in front of him, and asked, "Is that something Kyuubi? He always tries to talk to me, laughing weirdly and asking if I want Ultimate Power, and what-not. But it's not fair. I always see demon ghosts aswell. They feel weird"

Minato blinked, digesting what was being told before asking,_ "You can see the Kyuubi's ghosts?"_

"Ye and sometimes others can aswell but only little bits, like a hand or a weapon," Naruto replied, with a shudder, "They hurt aswell, sometimes, and other times they try to take over, but it was only today they started talking. Something about 'leading the way into chaos'"

The ghost Hokage paled further, if that was possible and asked, _"Naruto, can you show me your back?"_

"Sure, but why?" Naruto asked, hiking up his shirt. A cold hand was placed on his back, and he shivered.

He felt Minato frown and Naruto decided to ask what was wrong, "Has something else happened to me?"

A frozen finger dragged itself along his back, tracing a pattern of sorts,_ "The Dragon tattoo"_ Minato muttered.

"Dragon? What dragon?" Naruto asked twirling around, trying in a funny way to see his back, but not succeeding.

There was a weird sensation of something crawling up his back, and along his shoulder, before, looking at his arm in amazement, a dragon crawled along it.

It curled itself along his arm, and faced him. It was a red colour. Feeling another sensation along his other arm, a blue dragon made its slow way across the arm.

"Neh?" Naruto asked in a cute sort of way, but shook his arm away from himself, as he was sure the tattoo growled at him.

_"Well, as long as you're in no life threatening experiences _it_ won't be released,"_

"It?" Naruto asked confused, keeping his arm at, well, arms length.

Minato scratched his head and said, _"Well, say someone was close to killing you right? Then your soul or ghost form would be ready to be released from your body, and eventually do what all ghosts do. Drift, scare and what-not. But with you, a near death experience will either A) Release your two dragons, or the worse option, B) Corrupt your soul/ghost with the Kyuubi's chakra, and you will momentarily have immense bloodlust and wants to kill/maim/destroy anything that gets in your way."_

Naruto looked horrified but said to himself, "But if I distance myself from my team-mates, I can't cause them any harm. In a way I'll be protecting them, but if I get lonely, you'll always be there, right, otou-san?"

Minato sighed, but placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, _"Although it may not be they way you wanted it to go, this is for the best,"_

A tear slipped down Naruto's face and promptly froze. Minato's ghostly hand wiped it off with a flicking motion, before he said, _"It's time for you to go. You have missions tomorrow"_

A nod was his reply, and Naruto walked slowly away.

Kakashi, who had been eavesdropping nearby was confused, until he felt a ghostly hand on his shoulder, and a whispered,_ "Take care of your students, Kakashi. Take care of them the way I couldn't. Especially my son..."_

Kakashi twirled around, and saw a slight distortion in the air, "Why can't I see you?" he asked in a small voice.

There was a chuckle, _"Maybe one day, maybe one day,"_

Kakashi frowned, but pulled out a spare Icha Icha Paradise book. He would have read, if _somebody_ that will not be mentioned, slapped it out of his hand and onto the floor, where it was stamped invisibly into the ground.

"Come on! That was my second book today! The second! People! Find your inner peace with Icha Icha Paradise!" here Kakashi whipped out yet another Icha Icha Paradise.

Minato frowned to himself, before concentrating his spiritual energy, suddenly surprised he had a lot more than usual. He figured his contact with Naruto caused this.

He forced himself to appear in front of Kakashi, a mischievous look on his face, cracking his knuckles.

Kakashi gulped, and prepared himself for doom, when a voice called out, "DAD! How could you? I never thought you to be the poltergeist type!" Naruto rugby tackled Minato, not expecting to collide, eyes widening when he did.

He crashed onto the ground heavily, and surprisingly, sunk into it, until he was down in his waist. Naruto prodded the ground with a finger, and yelped, as it went through.

Minato giggled from below him, his head popping up from the ground, only visible to Naruto now.

_"You have contact with me. That's why you can go through things!"_

"Let me out, let me out, let me out!" Naruto said, waving his arms madly. Kakashi tried to grab hold of his arm, but fell flat in his face.

Naruto stared at the infamous son of Konoha's white fang, before he started giggling himself, seeing the legs of the man twitching.

He would have continued laughing, had he not suddenly rocketed from the ground, landing upside down in a tree.

He fell to the ground, making a crater impact. Kakashi sweat dropped when he had recovered, and a voice in his ear went, _"Scary, no?"_

He almost jumped, had it not been for his ninja training, when he was talked to again, and he voiced a question, "How come I can hear you?"

_"Having contact with Naruto amplifies my abilities to mess with the living, that's why you can hear me talking,"_

"What do you mean by messing?" Kakashi asked with a sudden dread. The was a waft, and suddenly his ninja trousers fell down.

He pulled them up instantaneously, but the light blush was still seen peaking the top of his mask. Naruto started howling in laughter by now, and was suddenly smacked from behind. He went sailing through the air, and surprisingly, he landed on a gigantic curled red dragon as a pillow.

The dragon, after letting Naruto down, shrunk to a reasonable size, and settled in his shoulders. After several seconds of gaping a small blue dragon joined it.

Kakashi pointed and Minato stared, and Naruto blinked at them. Before screeching, "KAWAII!" and pulling them off of his shoulders in a bone crushing hug.

They seemed to give a look over his shoulder that said, _"Help us! Please!"_ Minato rubbed his head, and said, _"Lets just leave them in piece.."_

Kakashi nodded, and tried to slip away, and managed to do it quietly. Naruto was soon left on his own. Looking up, he let go of the dragons, which went back down comfortable, and said, "Where..?"

When a kick was suddenly aimed at his head, "Whoa! What the hell!" he ducked sharply, and jumped away, "Naruto Uzumaki! I have heard of your remarkable strength, and wish to fight you! My name is Rock Lee!"

Naruto stared in horror at the bright green and orange outfit wearing person in front of him. A voice whispered chillingly in his ear, "_If I ever catch you in one of those suits, remind me to haunt you for the rest of your life,"_

Naruto's response was a strangled gurgle, as the two dragons sank into his skin. He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. He could feel a concerned stare penetrating his head, but he snapped his neck up, eyes glowing the eerie colours again.

A hand patted his head, _"Don't over do it, or I'll suppress you,"_ Naruto snorted, eyes anticipating bloodlust that wasn't his, but still the same either way.

_"Behave, Naruto, reel it in, or I'll be forced to take action,"_ Naruto snapped, "Shut it!" He heard a faint deep laughing in the back of his mind, but that noise brought him back to the present, as he launched hard at Lee.

He threw himself to the side though, when a spirit came up behind Lee, clawed hand poised to rip a hole in his stomach through his back. Naruto flicked out a kunai, and got a slice through the neck of the offending creature.

Lee was startled, as he leaned to the side, Naruto smacking into something that was behind him. He came in impact with a tree, and shattered it in half.

Naruto stood up groaning, head in hands, when he suddenly dropped to a knee. Lee took a concerned step forward, and a spurt of blood erupted from Naruto's chest.

Lee darted forward, "Naruto-san!" Naruto fell over sideways, eyes open wide in shock. Lee was a few feet from Naruto, when the blonde exploded outwards in a flash of orange fire. Lee flipped away, confusion thick on his features.

Naruto was crouched, whiskers etched deep in his skin, eyes burning red, with a sparkle of blue, and little more than slits, with longer than normal teeth, and sharp claws. A glare was fixated on something behind Lee.

Shivering self consciously, he turned slightly, keeping both Naruto, in his sight, while trying to see what he was concerned about. Seeing nothing there, Naruto suddenly rushed past in a rush of air, and collided with something, growling, and tussling.

It eventually stopped, and Naruto turned a stare to Lee. He lurched slightly forward, before disappearing, and reappearing. Lee's eyes narrowed and he ducked sharply, as he just about missed having his skull smashed.

Naruto skidded, leaving deep marks in the ground, physically snarling at Lee's dodge. He slipped to the side again and managed to inflict a tiny cut on Lee's arm that sprayed a little blood.

Naruto clicked his tongue, suddenly smiling, as the more prominent features disappeared. His eyes widened, and he fell backwards. Lee approached carefully; making sure Naruto wasn't a threat, before slapping him on the cheek.

He noticed in amazement, the slash from before had disappeared. Lifting Naruto on his shoulders, he set of at a run for the hospital.

(3 hours later)

Naruto shot up, startling a nurse, who screamed. Naruto's head snapped in her direction, and his hand automatically reached for her throat, for some bizarre reason. Shock plastered itself on his face, as he jumped from the bed, and shot into the bathroom.

Staring at the mirror, he felt horror deep in his stomach. He stroked his cheek, where the whiskers had stayed, etched deep. He ran shrieking from the small room. He crashed into someone, and faced the floor, staying attached to whoever it was.

"Naruto?" it was Sarutobi, "What's the matter?" he tried to pry himself away, but Naruto held on harder, "Don't look at me! Whatever you do, don't look! It's disgusting!"

Sarutobi managed to forcefully push Naruto away, and examined him, grasping his chin between his fingers. He focused on the whisper marks, and asked quietly, "When?"

"Someone got attacked, and I stopped it. They stabbed me in the shoulder instead, but there's no mark." Naruto pulled free, eyes pained fingers flashing to face.

Sarutobi grabbed his hand and gave a meaningful look, "You're still Naruto" he poked the boy in the forehead, "And no marks can change that" Naruto smiled brightly, and waved, "I'll be going then,"

Sarutobi smiled back before realising, "Hey! I was here to visit you!" Naruto giggled in return, a slightly hysterical noise, running down the hall.

(Next Morning)

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently, looking back and forth. A hand flashed to his shoulder, _"Kakashi's well known for being at least three hours. Even you know that, so why'd you come early?"_

"I dunno, I got bored of talking to ghosts, and wanted a real conversation?"

_"Naruto, you wound me,"_

"I know you don't mean it, and I didn't mean what I said" Naruto stuck his tongue out in midair._ "If you know what's good for you, you'll remove the tongue from air,"_

Naruto pulled his tongue back, and took a step backwards. At that time, a sharp item zoomed past, to fast to see. Naruto stared at it zoom past, as it imbedded itself in a tree.

A giggle in his ear made him growl,_ "Oh god, you should have seen your face!"_ Naruto grinned widely, and tackled Minato's hazy figure. He felt himself get lifted, like a child was, and suddenly heard a voice, "Naruto..?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto turned his head, still floating a few feet off of the ground, and saw a startled Sakura, eyes almost coming out of her face. She pointed at him, eyes still wide. Naruto looked at her face, and hurriedly said, "I can explain"

She didn't answer, just nodded slowly, as Naruto touched down softly on the ground again. He held a hand forward to her, and said, "I can talk to ghosts, and touch them, and they can react with me, understand?"

She nodded slowly, before breathing in deep, and asked, "Who or what was holding you up just then?" Naruto grinned brightly, "That was my dad, the Fourth Hokage,"

In a sudden shimmer, Minato appeared beside Naruto, gave the peace sign, and said, "Yo," Sakura, for all her credit, fainted. Naruto rushed to her side, and began shaking her shoulders, "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

"What the hell happened, dobe?" something snapped in Naruto because of that comment, of the recently arrived Sasuke. He twisted backwards off of the ground, a low snarl coming from his throat, as he lunged for Sasuke's windpipe.

Wrapping two hands around the onyx haired boy's neck he hissed in a disturbing voice, _**"Don't blame me, you bastard, and analyze the facts!"**_

"I only asked what was wrong" Sasuke choked out, while Naruto snarled in answer. Suddenly the blondes eyes widened, as he was grabbed the collar, and sent flying through the air. Kakashi turned his back to Sasuke and said out loud, "The one day I pick to be early,"

Naruto turned a slightly furious glare at the ninja that had thrown him, before a look of horror stuck itself on his face. He looked at Sakura on the floor, and obviously feared the worse. Tear filled eyes faced Kakashi, before they dropped to the ground, as Naruto curled himself into a ball.

Sasuke pulled himself from the ground, "What the _hell_ was that?" he asked angrily, Uchiha attitude hitting him. He was slapped across the face, as Naruto on the floor flinched from his voice. An angry voice stated as calmly as it could, _"I could get you hung for talking to a Hokage's son like that, Uchiha"_

Sasuke jumped away, and Kakashi walked forward placing a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations. You're the fourth, if Sakura has heard, to be talked to by the Fourth Hokage, and ultimately, Naruto's father,"

_"That's right, and if you don't apologize this _instant_ I will haunt you for the rest of your life, so much, you'll never revive your clan! You wouldn't live past 18, let me promise you that,"_

Sasuke glared hatefully at Naruto's cowering body, "The Fourth Hokage, father to someone like that? I'll believe it, as soon as pigs fly," Naruto's twitching stopped, and an opressing force surrounded him, "Dad, Kakashi, I think you better restrain me, because_** I AM GOING TO KILL THA PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA! RIP OUT HIS GUTS, AND MAKE HIM BEG FOR MY NON EXSISTENT MERCY!"**_

Sasuke goaded him further, "I don't believe you, Na-ru-to, they're only words." Naruto stood to slowly face Sasuke, murder plain on his face as he smiled sadistically, _**"Who said anything about it being Naruto anymore?"**_

Kakashi suddenly yanked down his mask, revealing a spinning Sharingan, as he threw himself at Naruto, hand whipping to his kunai pocket. Naruto still facing Sasuke, disappeared, and decided to go for Kakashi, slipping out of midair, clawed hand poised.

Kakashi ducked sharply, kunai flashing through the air, Naruto's cheek slicing open. Even before he landed the cut had faded, and Naruto facing Kakashi mocked_** "That all you got?"**_ he made the mistake of looking Kakashi in the Sharingan eye.

Naruto's knees buckled, shock creeping along his face. As before, the transformation had involved claws, teeth, and deeply etched whiskers. As before the whiskers stayed, but were accompanied by the sharper nails.

Naruto sat down heavily, not completely unconscious, to Kakashi's surprise, but a look of pure agony was plastered on his face. Kakashi approached slowly, hand held out to show he was unarmed, the other right beside it.

Naruto looked at him, pain making him look older than he was. Naruto sniffed heavily, tears filling his eyes, and arms wrapped around him, _"Oh, Naruto,"_ the dam flooded, as hot streaks made dark patches on Naruto's cheeks.

Kakashi crouched in front of the sobbing Naruto, eye-smile in place, "How about we go do a mission, and forget all about this?" Naruto's answer was to attack the older ninja in a hug.

"You-you forgive me? Even though I'm a monster," Naruto stuttered out. "No. But I forgive you, for being you," Kakashi replied, but sparking a different reaction from Naruto, "Because I'm the Yondaime's son?"

"No!" Kakashi's tone was unintentionally sharp, "You, as your own person, Naruto! You're amazing! Living with this burden, no _two_ burdens your whole life, managing to keep others safe! I'm proud of you!"

Naruto looked up fast, an unidentifiable look on his face, "How do you know about that?" Sasuke chose this moment to butt in, "Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi went straight to the point, "Naruto sees and talks to ghosts,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and said sarcastically, "Right" before he was jerked hard into the air by an invisible hand on his windpipe. Naruto shot for him, "No!" he floated in midair for a few seconds, hanging on whatever was keeping Sasuke off the ground.

Naruto shouted angrily, "I don't care if he's threatening! He's my team mate!" He was silent for a few seconds before screeching, "So you saying, that if you don't kill him, I will?" more quiet. Naruto ripped through several octaves, "Shut up! That'll never happen! I'll kill myself before it does!"

Naruto's eyes thinned as he hissed out, still high pitched, "I don't care about no damn prophecy! It's my life, I'll live it as I want to!" his face was clouded with anger, "You think that being Kyuubi's container changes _anything?"_

Sasuke suddenly slumped against the ground, gasping wildly, as Naruto's own hands fluttered to his head, "Let go! Let go!" his eyes turned blank.

Kakashi took a step forward, as Naruto's head turned towards him,** "Listen pathetic mortals. Your time of ruling this world will soon come to an end, whether this youngling wants it to happen or not. He is the pinnacle of our power, as the great Kyuub-samas container, and chosen one.**

**"Use your time wisely, for you have only a year at the very least, to enjoy life while you can, before you are wiped from the earth. And we shall know if our youngling is threatened, and he will be used as seen fit, to prevent damage,"**

Colour returned to Naruto's eyes, and he blinked a few times eyes flashing between his normal blue, icy blue and deep red. His head snapped to the side at an incredible speed, whispering out, "Go away. Leave me alone," his voice rose, repeating several words, "Demons everywhere. There everywhere" his head snapped to the other side, "Demons everywhere. There everywhere"

Kakashi walked quickly to his blind side, and hit the pressure point hard. Naruto fell like a stone, eyes closing. Before he hit the ground there was a hiss of rage, and Naruto was caught, before being set down gently.

Minato whispered in Kakashi's ear, "It's safe to approach now, it's gone," Kakasih rubbed his temples, and walked over to Naruto, slinging him over his shoulder. Then he picked up Sakura, and threw her over his other shoulder. Giving Sasuke a sharp glare he said, "After. You. Me. _Talk"_

End chapter.

Sorry it took the longest time to update, but (finally) I'm done! Hope you enjoy!

VOTE!!

Naruto female: 4 (including my vote)

Naruto male: 5

Naruto pairings: (Please state, yaoi, maye yuri depending)


End file.
